Darkness from the forest part 2
by HuskeyNinja
Summary: this is part two of dark forest at the academy and it set just before the holidays. I worte this story with help from four of my friends on


Takuma, Hanbusa, Serena and Kaori walked along a poorly lite corridor "I can see light comeing from over there"Serena said as she pointed towards the end of the corridor "lets go over there it might lead us to Helen"Kaori said as she pulled Hanabusa only to have Takuma run passed them and they found them selfs in a brightly lite room. "quick hide behind those boxes"Hanabusa said and as they hid behind some large boxes the saw Helen tied to the chair and then they saw Shania with her sword "your blood tasts so sweet"Shania said with a small amount of Helen's blood on her check "now we just have to see how to get Helen out of here and how to do it with out Shania knowing"Serena said while tapping her thum on her bottom lip she bit it but accadent and begain to bleed, then her eyes went red, she quikly hide her eyes but not fast enother for Hanabusa cought sight of it and he reframed from drinking the small amount of Serena's blood and he took a deep breath "Whats wrong with the run and grab her approach?" Hanabusa said to Serena and she tapped him on the head lightly.  
"Yeah, good approach. You, know it may just get her killed?" Serena said and went back to looking at Helen and Shania. Kaori looked round the room, as did Takuma. Down the left side of the room was a open window, just about big enough for someone to climb through.  
"We could climb through the window, it's not that far down" Takuma whispered, and the others nodded but then Serena spoke up.  
"How do you suggest we do that, we can't just dive into there. Especially when Shania has a sword with her that could have our heads off" Serena said and sighed quietly.  
"We have got to create a distraction, get her out of the room, grab Helen and run" Takuma said and everybody nodded "But how to do it"  
Hanabusa turned and one of the boxes squeaked on the floor, Helen and Shania turned in their direction, it was like Shania was looking right into them. She walked forward, sword at the ready and hand outreached. Just as she was about to discover them, there was a loud clatter and bang from another room. Shania looked up and turned to Helen.  
"I'll be back in a moment, my dear Helen" and Shania left the room. while Shania was gone Helen tried to get free from the chair Serena looked down and hide her thrist for blood as it grew in strength Hanabusa turned and saw this "Serena, you need blood, so take some of mine" Hanabusa said to her "Thank you" Serena said as she licked and bit his hand gently and begain to drink some of his blood to help her keep her blood lust under control "right we'll do this in in two teams, Kaori, Serena stay here to keep gard Hanabusa your with me we'll go for the window"Takuma said as he looked towards Helen as Hanabusa and Takuma made there way to the window where there were two big boxes that they hid behind as they heard Shania's footsteps slowly getting closer and Kaori made hand signs to let them know the Shania is getting close Hanabusa saw and signed back for them to stay calm and not to do anything that would get them hurt he then turned to tell Takuma what was signed and he saw Takuma run over to Helen.  
"I started to worry you wouldn't be able to find me"Helen said weakly "you do remeber the promise I made you don't you after all you are my world Helen."Takuma said as he broke the chains and rope and picked Helen up and ran to the window and as he reached the window Shania ran into the room "I throught I could sence others in here no matter I can elimante you all"she said with a dark grin as she raised her sword "these has gone too far Shania"said a voice they all turned and saw Kaname and Sara "I was starting to worry on who long you guys were gone for that I decided to get help form Kaname-sama."Sara said as she put her hands on her hips "all the more blood to shed"Shania said as she turned and ran for Sara just then Kaname rushed in front and Shania froze to the stop "you Shania are a disgrace to all vampires every where and I can't let you hurt another vampire"Kaname said as he used Shania's sword and stabbed her in the chest and her face dropped and she hit the ground "so it ends like this don't think this is over Kaname there will be another like me just you wait"Shania said with her last breath before she turned to dust "time we headed back to the dorm it will be morning soon and we'll talk about what happened tomarrow"Kaname said to Kaori and Serena as Sara said the same to Takuma and Hanabusa and as Takuma looked to Helen in his arms he saw she was fast asleep with a smile on her face.  
Once they were all back outside they found the night air was cold and crisp, but it was nothing compared to the happiness that was flooding through everybody in the moon dorm that night. Shania was gone, her ashes just another fragment in a endless atmosphere. nobody had anything to worry about, all was peaceful.  
except for the looming shade, that was about to fall back onto the academy. Long gone had any comfort or peace.

The tempreature quickly dropped in moments and some of the moon dorm stirred.  
It was Helen who first awoke, her eyes first staring into blackness, and then as they focused, she could see a thin stream of light from the bottom of the door. Getting out or bed she tiptoed across her room and opened the door.  
Kaori, uttered a little scream of joy seeing Helen awoke "next time you chase after someone tell me before you do"Kaori said as she hugged Helen "well at least your back safe Helen Takuma didn't sleep a wink while you were gone."Senri said while holding hands with Rima as they walked past as they headed towards the lounge hand in hand "shall we all get some thing to eat and drink?"Hanbusa asked as he walked up behind Kaori and wrapped he arm around her "that sounds great lets go"Helen said with a smile on her face as she turned to go down the stairs she felt at ease knowing that she was now safe.  
Once Kaori, Hanabusa and Helen reached the kitchen they saw the light was off and Kaori smiled as she turned the light on "welcome back!"Shouted a group of night class students Helen felt really happy seeing the others and when she turned and looked at the vase of pink and white roses she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes "Takuma thair lovely"she said and she then saw Takuma smileing as he gave her as kiss "welcome back Helen"Kaname said as he walked into the kitchen with Sara linking arms "here Helen this is a present for you from all of us"Sara said as she passed Helen a small box with a navie ribbon on it as Helen opened it and saw a group photo of all of them from when the night sky was the brightest it had ever been "thank you everyone"Helen said with a smile and a look of pure happyness on her face as they had some lemmonade and cherry pie as Helen sat with her friends she knew that some of them were going away for the holidays and that the moon dorm was going to be a very quiet.


End file.
